nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser (character)
July 27, 2007 Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. series. He is a giant Koopa Troopa who just happens to love Peach with a passion, although as the series develops, his feelings for her too. He resides in a massive castle made entirely of hardened soil, the material a spammer's brain is made out of. Although Bowser makes more of an iconic appearance in the Mario series, he appears in super smash bros brawl too. Bowser is mained by only a few people, but only because Bowser is incredibly slow and podgy. The NR members who main this gargantuan beast of a lizard & can utilize him in a killer fashion are Rugaji, Sonic, Boss Jr. and Rust. Brawl: Pros and Cons Pros * Heaviest character in the game; thus making him very hard to kill. * He many fast, powerful attacks. * Good priority on several attacks. * One of the best sets of tilts and specials in the game. * Forward Tilt has huge range, power, and priority. * Release chaingrab on nearly the entire cast. * Can perform Bowsercide. * Up Air can kill at uncomfortably low percentages, and comes out fairly quick. * Fire Breath can rack up damage very, very fast when done right. * Good dash speed and jump height for a heavyweight. * 6th best lateral air speed. Cons * Huge. * Most attacks have large ending lag, particulary his Forward Smash. * Terrible walking speed. * Poor vertical recovery. * With the exceptions of Fair and Nair, air game is very laggy. * Easy to chaingrab, combo, edgeguard and juggle. Member's opinions on Bowser * Sonic used to be Bowser's ultimate fanboy, Brawl main, and still is his main Mario Kart Wii racer. He was known to worship him every red moon, although this is unconfirmed as I seriously doubt someone would watch Sonic worship such a character. Sonic isn't the only one on NR who likes Bowser, however. Yes, he worshiped him the most, but Bowser has an overall positive reception on NR, except in Melee, which he was sadly rubbish in. He has since grown away from Bowser and gone to obsess to far more extreme lengths over totally unrelated characters, but he still likes the big koopa a fair bit. * Kirbyfan66 personally likes Bowser as a villain, but not as much as Dedede. He says Bowser's humor is what draws him into enjoying him being the villain. * Kiske was neutral to Bowser at first, but after playing the Paper Mario games, be began to really like Bowser. * Resurgence isn't crazy about the big pointy lug in Brawl as he just couldn't use him well at all and just didn't like him in general. But he does believe Bowser has improved from his Melee counterpart with his basic attacks coming out a LOT faster. * Sylux doesn't mind Bowser that much, except when he's facing Sonic's Bowser in Brawl. D:< * Boss Jr. can only really master Bowser in Brawl. Bowser is faster than he looks, stronger than most and an easy target xD ! Fun to lay the beat down with! Trivia * Bowser is the only one of the "Big 8" (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Toad, Bowser, Wario) to not be the main character of any game. Mario has several, Luigi had Luigi's Mansion, Peach has Super Princess Peach, Toad has Wario's Woods, aswell as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario having their own series. * In the old Mario cartoons, Bowser was portrayed as fully green and appearing as more of a crocodile-like creature. * Much like Ridley, Bowser's size varies from game to game. He was about the size of Godzilla in Super Mario Sunshine, but saw eye to eye with Mario in the original Super Mario Bros. * Despite the fact they serve the same role, Bowser and Dr. Eggman from Sonic share barely any similarities other than the fact they lead huge armies. * Bowser is usually said to be extremely slow in nearly all games he is in. Oddly enough, he dashes decently in Brawl and has the 6th best Air Speed. * Bowser is also said to have extreme physical power. Oddly enough, Ganondorf in Melee had much stronger moves than him, and Ike, King Dedede, Snake, Donkey Kong and Ganondorf in Brawl still hit harder. * In Brawl, Bowser is one of the 2 characters who uses a piece of music from Melee for his Credits Theme, the other being Marth. * When Boozer runs in Brawl, he is really riding his small kart from Mario Kart. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series fighters Category:Nintendo Rocket Mascots